Unleash the Binding, Kotori Trains with Kesin
'Participants' Kesin and akatori 'Title: Clash of the Minds, the Paralysis is taught!' RavynGrimm: As usual, on the night she decided to call a random genin to the training grounds, he was calm and serene, ready for the events ahead. Tonight he had selected Akatori Yamanaka to be his student. Or rather, she had requested him. Either way, he was more than happy to teach those of lesser skill than himself. His only issue was that they all tended to be older than him. Thus was the curse of his being a child prodigy. The moon above would be hidden not only by the storm that ever raged over head, but by the planet itself, for tonight was the night of New moon Luckily, he'd had the fore-sight to set up several 'water-proof' torches, each burning an oil that would allow it the flames to fight against the rain. Now, there was nothing to do but wait. Sitting near the fountain, he'd prune Konohamaru, his little, red-leaved bonsai tree. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would stroll down the dark streets of Ame, in an anxious state. It was tonight were she would be under the teachings of a great child prodigy. He was three years younger than herself, but way more talented. She hoped that after an hour or so of training she would have a new jutsu learned. As the moon glistened off of her pale skin, Akatori rounded the slippery street and took a petite step on the glisening grass of the training grounds. Imediateley she notice the torches set place, and Kesin leaning over something- Kesin? Is that you? RavynGrimm: As he waited, he'd make sure Konohamaru was trimmed to perfection, showing off the knot his trunk had been grown into, a heart with the top part of the tree coming through the senter like an arrow. it had taken him a long time to coax his little friend to grow in such a manner, but it was more than worth it. This tree would probably out ive most of the village, if he had his way. Feeling the chakra of another person approach, he'd adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose, an eyepatch covering the left. " Yeah, it's me, Kotori. I've been waiting for you. The request i got was something about ninjutsu training? I can't wait to see what you can do. So, wanna give me a few details on what you were hoping to achieve tonight??" Guest_Akatori2: -She would nod to him walking forward. Stopping about 10 yards away she began to speak in a soft tone- Ah yes, the Temporary Paralysis Technique.... It is a rather interesting one. It allows me to focus my chakra onto an opponent from a short to mid ranged distance. It chains the opponent up in invisble chains..... leaving them open to an attack. Due to my exceptional chakra control, I hope to be able to cast it via eye contact. Interesting, yes? RavynGrimm: Nodding in understanding, Kesin would merely smile. No rebreather would be seen, and his was still in his lab clothing, a bit of blood present, as well as on the eyepatch. " I know the technique. I've seen it in practice. I, myself, have been the victim of it one or twice while helping others 'learn' it in Omoid. It is indeed interesting. I would love to assist you. So, have you had any luck or practice using simil.. Heh. Who am i kidding? You are a Yamanaka, of course you are practiced with mind altering and paralytic effects!" He'd chuckle to himself at his realization. " Alright then, you are aware that the only seal required for this, in the beginning, is for focus? Afterwards, I don't believe it will be required. So, shall we begin?" Guest_Akatori2: -Laughing to herself she nodded- Let us begin. -Akatori was unaware of what she would be doing in order to learn this new Jutsu. She had trained before with others, but nothing along the sorts of this move. She was anxious to observe his teaching style, but a bit nervous, due to the lack of expierence she has with him- RavynGrimm: He'd nod motioning for her to sit on the ledge of the fountain with him, wating for her to do so silently, his own hand already in a tiger seal. His chakra would be allowed to flow about him in nearly tangible waves, it'd neon green color looking like an emerald blaze as it consumed the Senju. For now, he waited. Guest_Akatori2: -Aka sighed as she pieces together meditation is needed. She always finds herself meditating for one reason or another. Either as a way to practice chakra control, enjoy the constant rainfall, or to learn a new jutsu. She sits down next to her sensei and crosses her legs. She looks at his hands, and copies the hand seal very carfully, making sure it was a mirror image. How she hated learning hand seals, Aka thought. She then let out a small sigh and allowed waves of shiny blue chakra surge through her body- RavynGrimm: With his pupil now beside him, he'd allow his chakra to flood over her, acting as a sort of weight, supressing the Yamanaka girl's energy. His voice would flow softly , " First exercise will be in having you shrug of the extra 'weight'. To do so, you need to ignore the fact that you feel it against your entire body. Focus on where you feel it the heaviest." If she didn't struggle, she'd easily identify those spots as being her wrists herankles, and around her neck. If she did struggle in fear, he'd release the tech. Guest_Akatori2: -as the pressure over came her, it was easy to point out the heaviness on her ankles and wrists. It is there were she wore her weights for intense training with Sei Sensei. She tried to focus the energy in a circle on those areas and atemptted to let the chakra flow out. As her neck felt choked and breathing became harder and harder, she grit her teeth and slowly pushed and pinpointed to release the neon that invaided her blue- RavynGrimm: Kesin felt her own chakra pulsing against the makeshift weights. Alright, so she was a fast learner. The pressure at her throat would remain tight, though not fully cutting off her breathing, mimicking a higher level paralysis technique he had been studying recently. The actual technique paralyzed nothing but the lungs. Or rather, that’s all he had read so far. He'd been in the middle of an experiment and was waiting for a culture to spore. "Hmm..yes.." came the mutter as she fought. " What you are feeling now is a weak version of what you are wishing to inflict. Now, I want you to lock eyes with me and try to bring your hands together using the seals for your mind transfer technique. Instead of using it though, I want you to try and throw this feeling at me, into my mind. Now, begin.." Guest_Akatori2: Akatori would turn her body will all her might at a pace of a woman dying of old age. When she finnaly face her teacher, she locked her shining olive eyes with his. Her hands went up with a wobble, as pressure still remained on them. Her thumbs and index fingers met, forming the hand seal unique to the Yamanaka Clan. As she carfully aimed it at Keshin, Aka expeled Chakra in order to capture him. Not through her hands though. Akatori was capturing him with Temporary Paralysis via eye contact- RavynGrimm: He'd maintain eyeconact, thinking it a little bit of a dick move to not even present her with her target. His own chakra would be slowly pushes back as she ought against his hold. Her pulse at forming the hand seal caught him off guard, though he should have expected it. They were the Yamanka clan Physically weak with a superior mental prowess, he should have known she'd get this type of technique quickly. With a gasp, he felt his body bin up, his chakra hold shattering as she broke his concentraion with the jutsu. She had most definatly been right in her assumption of being able to learn the move. He found himself paralyzed, as though some imvisible weight were crushing him from all directions at once. His chakra would flutter against it, keeping the hold from closing about his throat. Otherwise, he was her 'victim' at this point, falling to the side, stiff as a board, still in his meditative stance. Guest_Akatori2: -stands up feeling triumphent, and flips her hair. His hold was gone and she felt light as a feather. Akatori bent down and kissed her teachers cheek- Thanks Keshin-San. Sorry, but I gotta jet -Akatori giggles as she dashes away with an innocent smile lighting up her face- 'End Results:' Akatori has both earned enough points, and the knowledge, to obtain the Jutsu she was training for.